Carefree
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It was Weiss who'd suggested their vacation together, just the three of them, without the hassle of having to concern themselves with their teammates or responsibilities over the semester break. [For a friend's birthday, Yang/Weiss/Pyrrha].


**A little, little something for my good pal, Xlth. Happy birthday, and thank you for all that you do for the fandom! Have some dumb fluff~**

**Yang/Weiss/Pyrrha ('cause it's Xlth's favorite OT3)**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Carefree

It was Weiss who'd suggested their vacation together, just the three of them, without the hassle of having to concern themselves with their teammates or responsibilities over the semester break.

It gave them all some time to themselves, as being in the profession of huntsmen and huntresses gave little room to establish relationships any greater than friendships.

Their teammates had mostly broken off into pairs of two, but there was a certain trio that refused to believe that three was a crowd.

Having nowhere of importance to be, they'd all slept in that morning at the hotel Weiss had booked for them, a snoozing mass of tangled legs and hair. Weiss had found herself in the middle once more, with Pyrrha sleeping quietly to her right and Yang... much less quietly to her left.

But the snores had grown on her over the weeks, and by now the heiress was used to them enough to be able to fall asleep with the sounds in her ears.

She'd taken advantage of being the first one up, rolling over between her two girlfriends to press soft kisses to their noses and cheeks, something she'd rarely ever do if they were all awake.

Pyrrha woke next, her long eyelashes fluttering open slowly, trying to remember where she was.

It wasn't often she was able to wake up next to Weiss or Yang, let alone both of them. While their teams did occasionally arrange to switch rooms and members around to let the three girls be together, more often than not, Pyrrha woke to her team rather than her girlfriends.

But not this morning.

Weiss was nuzzling softly into her cheek, and Pyrrha smiled even before her eyes were fully open.

"Weiss..." she said sweetly, voice still patchy with sleep. "Good morning."

The heiress curled her arms around the redhead's shoulders.

"Indeed it is," she agreed. "Because _you're_ here."

Pyrrha could feel the rush of blood to her cheeks instantly.

"Please," she chuckled bashfully. "It's too early for this."

"Ah-pup-pup! You can't blame me for stating facts," Weiss chided in a playful tone.

Pyrrha laughed lightly, opening her arms.

"Come here, would you?"

Weiss obliged, slipping perfectly into Pyrrha's embrace. Their lips met briefly, fingers combing through the other's hair, smoothing out tangles that had formed in the night.

Weiss failed to notice when the snoring behind her had stopped until it was replaced by a pouting voice.

"Heeeyy..." Yang drawled. "No fair, you guys. Startin' on the action when I'm still asleep..." Her jaws parted in a massive yawn, and with the frazzle of a golden mane sticking out on all sides, she could only be compared to a lion.

Pyrrha released Weiss and pulled back from her lips.

"Sorry!" she called softly to Yang. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"And what if ya did?" Yang grinned sleepily. "You're gonna pay for it, the both of ya!"

Without wasting another second, Yang pounced on top of both girls and squeezed tightly. Weiss coughed and wheezed her name in irritation, not ready for such a thing so early. But Pyrrha was laughing, brushing her cheek against the blonde's affectionately.

"I'll gladly pay the price!" she said.

"Now _that's_ what I like to hear!" Yang pressed in for a kiss, feeling as Pyrrha's hands roamed her back. Weiss squirmed beneath her, trapped by Yang's other arm; she could only lay there and pray she wouldn't be crushed beneath the bulk of hair and muscles.

When the brawler pulled back from her kiss with Pyrrha, her hazy lavender eyes went to Weiss.

"How 'bout you, princess?"

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Oh, fine."

She grabbed the collar of Yang's tank top and pulled her down for a kiss. After being more or less motionless last night as she'd slept, Weiss had to admit there'd been a bit of a chill about the air this morning.

Until now.

Heat pulsed off of Yang like steam off a grill, only the scent of citrus proved to be much more pleasant than rust. Weiss admitted it was hard to pull away from the kiss, but when Yang did, the heiress had to gasp a bit for air. Yang licked her lips and sighed.

"I could do this aaaall morning~"

Pyrrha chuckled from Weiss' other side.

"Then why don't we?"

"Pyrrha?" Weiss squeaked in surprise as the amazon draped an arm across her collar, lying on her side and moving close, nuzzling into the side of the heiress' neck. She trailed kisses lightly up and down from the junction of Weiss' shoulder up to her hairline.

Yang hummed and leaned down for another kiss from the white-haired girl, making sure to brace the majority of her weight on her forearms rather than the smaller girl beneath her.

Weiss relaxed, doing her best to focus on everything that was happening, the kisses on her lips and on her neck. One hand reached up to cup Yang's cheek, and the other curled around the back of Pyrrha's head.

When the blonde pulled away, Weiss was breathing huskily. Pyrrha pulled away from her neck to hold a kiss under the girl's throat, able to feel the hard flutter of Weiss' heartbeat. Yang combed lazily through the heiress' hair until her chest had stopped heaving, and her blue eyes finally opened once more.

"You two... unfair..."

"Well, ya know what they say, Weissy~" Yang hummed. "All's fair in love and war!"

"Get off of me, you oaf," Weiss muttered, pushing her teammate off to one side and earning a laugh from her. Pyrrha helped her sit up, and from there the three of them slipped out of bed, taking turns in the bathroom as they freshened up and got dressed.

Weiss settled for a blouse and skirt of blue and white. Yang chose shorts and a yellow crop-top that showed off her impeccably-toned stomach, while Pyrrha wore a red tank top that covered her midriff, leaving the skin beyond up to the imagination of those who didn't know of its perfection.

Weiss and Yang knew.

After an easygoing breakfast, the three of them headed down to the pool and workout room area. Weiss sat beside the water on one of the lounge chairs with a book in her lap. The air was still and smelled faintly of chlorine, and she blessed their good luck that there weren't hoards of rambunctious children here today.

Pyrrha and Yang stuck to the workout room, keeping pace beside one another on the treadmills to start, the crimson and golden streams of their ponytails swaying behind them.

On occasion, Weiss would look up from her book, directing her attention to the glass windows that separated the pool room from the workout room. Whenever she met her girlfriends's gazes, Yang would wink and Pyrrha would smile and give a wave.

Once they'd ran for half an hour, Yang and Pyrrha spotted one another while lifting weights in sets of twenty or thirty, adding more weight each time.

They ended with sit-ups, Yang holding tight to the amazon's ankles as Pyrrha finished two hundred in five minutes flat. Yang took a bit more time with her own set, sometimes taking the liberty to kiss Pyrrha's nose or cheek on her way up.

By the time Weiss had come in to tell them this was enough for today, her girlfriends were both sweating heavily, though their smiles were still bright and wide. She helped them both to their feet before ushering them back to the elevators.

The heiress unlocked their room with the key card, and the sighs behind her indicated that her girlfriends were welcoming the cool breeze of the air conditioner in contrast to the steamy workout room they'd just spent hours in.

"You two should shower," Weiss suggested.

"I'm all for that," Yang agreed. "Anyone wanna join me?" she asked with a wink.

Weiss flicked her forehead while Pyrrha laughed again.

"Sorry, but I'll pass," the redhead giggled. "You go first, Yang." She tossed the blonde her pajamas to change into. Yang grabbed some fresh undergarments from the drawers and gave a salute before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Weiss went to the small kitchen area in one corner of the room and prepared sandwiches for the three of them. Pyrrha had sat herself on the floor, leaning back against the king-sized bed the three of them were sharing on their little vacation.

Weiss left Yang's sandwich on the counter and took hers and Pyrrha's food to the bed, sitting down beside the crimson-haired girl. Pyrrha had been dozing lightly when she felt Weiss beside her, offering the snack.

"Oh, thank you so much, Weiss!" She accepted the sandwich gratefully. "I'm sorry. I should've prepared yours for you."

"It's fine. You should take it easy now." Weiss kissed her cheek. Pyrrha reciprocated, bringing a hand to the side of the heiress' face and moving lips to lips.

"You're too sweet," she murmured into the kiss.

Weiss sighed as they parted.

"I may have eaten one of Ruby's cookies before we left."

Pyrrha laughed merrily as she began eating her lunch.

Weiss leaned against her shoulder, munching slowly at her own sandwich, listening to the water of Yang's shower run. She and Pyrrha finished eating before long, and Weiss settled for slipping her arms around the taller girl's waist loosely. Pyrrha pulled her in by the shoulders, kissing her scarred eyebrow.

When it was just the two of them, things were typically tender and soft, a great contrast to when Yang was often around. Pyrrha was still warm from the workout, and Weiss was always good at helping that, her hands providing relief as a coolness seeped through Pyrrha's tank top and down into her skin.

The pair cuddled together on the floor for a few moments until Yang emerged from the bathroom, shaking herself like a dog, spraying water every which way from her hair. Pyrrha hummed at the sprinkle to cool her off a bit while Weiss huffed.

"Honestly, Yang."

"Sometimes ya just gotta do it, princess."

She sauntered lazily over to the bed as the others stood from the floor. Weiss ordered the blonde to sit down on the mattress, and she rummaged through a nearby drawer for a hair brush.

"If you don't dry and comb it properly, it'll get damaged, you nincompoop."

"Yeah, yeah..." Yang sighed, pretending to sound bored, but in reality they all knew full-well just how much she enjoyed having her hair brushed by one of her girlfriends.

Weiss began brushing gently, concentrating on smoothing out the knots so she wouldn't tug too hard; the three of them treasured their hair and always treated the others' carefully.

Pyrrha went to the counter to fetch Yang's sandwich.

"Courtesy of Weiss," she announced, handing it to her as she sat on the bed as well.

"Awww, thanks, Weissy!" Yang leaned back, tilting her head at an angle to kiss the heiress' cheek. Weiss simply huffed, correcting Yang's posture again to continue her task.

The blonde made quick work of her sandwich, humming delightedly as she finished it off. She closed her eyes and focused on Weiss' gentle hands running down her back, the little bristles of the brush tickling her shoulder blades. She was more than content to get lost in those feelings, but she wasn't at all opposed to the warm lips she soon felt on hers.

Pyrrha pulled her legs up onto the bed, coaxing Yang's knees around her hips. It was rare for Yang to be the person in anyone's lap, but that didn't mean she didn't like it.

She coiled her arms around Pyrrha's shoulders, indulging herself in a fervent kiss. Things were always a bit hotter between the two of them – in every sense of the word.

They pulled apart breathlessly, and Yang imagined the blush she saw on Pyrrha's face wasn't far off from the one on her own.

"I just ate..." she smirked. "So why is it I'm still hungry?"

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" Pyrrha smiled before kissing her again.

Weiss was sure to keep brushing Yang's hair, pushing the curtain of gold aside at one point to kiss her teammate's shoulder and the nape of her neck. Yang sighed in Pyrrha's mouth.

"You guys're spoilin' me~"

"Well, I feel we spoiled Weiss a bit this morning," Pyrrha said with a smile to the heiress. Weiss leaned over Yang's shoulder to peck the amazon's lips.

"And you know what that means," she murmured.

"Pyrrha's next!" Yang declared. She smooched the redhead one last time before peeling herself away and out of her lap. "Go 'n hit the shower! We'll be waitin' for ya!"

"Will do!" Pyrrha kissed each of them one more time before standing. She grabbed a loose shirt and pants to change into afterward and took her turn slipping into the bathroom.

Weiss got up from the bed briefly to grab a bottle of cold water from the mini fridge, finishing half before capping it and tossing it to Yang. The blonde guzzled down the rest and finished with a satisfied "ah~" before tossing the empty bottle into the waste bin beside the bed.

"C'mere, Weiss," she grinned, beckoning her teammate over.

Weiss eyed her almost cautiously.

"No nickname? What are you playing at?" She walked over and stopped beside the bed.

"Aw, just lemme brush your hair as thanks!" Yang took the girl's wrist and tugged her down to sit on the edge of the bed. Yang picked up the brush, scooching up behind Weiss, gently removing her ponytail to start running the bristles through her long, loose tresses.

Weiss couldn't help but hum as she leaned back slightly, hearing Yang chuckle. The heiress had already tended to her own hair this morning, so it wasn't long before Yang had finished smoothing it out and put the brush aside.

It was then she locked her arms around her teammate's stomach and flopped down onto her back, pulling Weiss with her. The heiress yelped in surprise, and her head ended up bumping Yang's chin. The blonde bit her lip and whimpered.

"Yowch!"

"You oaf," Weiss grunted, turning herself over to look down at the girl. "You brought that upon yourself. Let me see." She leaned over Yang, catching sight of a tiny trickle of blood on her bottom lip. Weiss kissed her softly there, sharing a bit of her aura to help mend it.

Yang slipped her hands up Weiss' back, rubbing the pads of her fingers over her shoulders by means of thanks.

When Weiss was satisfied the cut was healed, she pulled away, only to lean her forehead against Yang's. Her hair slipped over her shoulder, mixing with the blonde's on the bed.

"Thanks, princess~" the brawler grinned.

"Idiot..."

After that, Weiss simply laid herself down, using Yang's stomach as a pillow. They were both eager to rest for a few moments as they waited for Pyrrha.

Weiss closed her eyes, looping her arms under the small of Yang's back and around her waist, her head bobbing up and down in time with her teammate's breaths. She felt warm fingers trailing through her hair, and she returned the favor by slipping one hand beneath Yang's shirt, rubbing her palm over taught skin and muscles.

It was only a few minutes later when they heard the water shut off, and soon afterward it was the sound of the hair dryer.

At last, the door opened and Pyrrha stepped out, dressed in her red sleepwear pants and pink shirt. Her emerald eyes traveled to the pair on the bed, and a smile spread across her lips.

"Room for one more, ladies?"

"Of course," Weiss replied.

Yang kept one arm around the heiress and opened the other to Pyrrha.

"Yes, please~ Come join us!"

"Gladly!"

Pyrrha made her way over to the bed, pausing where she stood. She yawned suddenly, her arms naturally rising up above her head as she stretched out the kinks in her shoulders that had resulted from her workout.

She hadn't realized what she was doing until it was too late; she'd just been so comfortable...

Her pink shirt lifted up as she stretched, revealing her toned stomach and dark-peachy skin. Little white lines ran down from around her navel to the band of her pajama pants.

When Pyrrha realized what she'd done, she gasped, quickly pulling her shirt back down, her smile disappearing faster than it had appeared.

"S-Sorry!" she mumbled quickly.

Weiss and Yang sat up immediately on the bed, their brows furrowed and voices gentle.

"No, it's okay, Pyrrha," Weiss assured her.

"We don't mind," Yang added. "C'mere, yeah?"

Both of them reached out a hand to Pyrrha. The amazon hugged her abdomen for a moment longer, her eyes flicking quickly between their gazes, nervous and uncertain.

But they waited patiently for her, and eventually, she uncurled her arms, slipping one hand into each of theirs.

Weiss and Yang pulled her forward to sit on the bed beside them. Weiss hugged Pyrrha tenderly, lifting herself up onto her knees and tucking the taller girl's head beneath her chin. Yang moved up to hug Pyrrha from behind, her arms reaching all the way around to encompass Weiss as well.

They both knew Pyrrha was still shy about showing her stretch marks, permanent results of a harsh modeling job she'd partaken in several years ago. Before she'd starting training for tournaments and studying to come to Beacon, Pyrrha had spent most of her time as a model, and it wasn't difficult to see why.

But the first few weeks had been rough, and she'd been forced to lose a lot of weight quickly, hence the stretch marks. She'd continued in that line of work for about a year until her interests had shifted and she'd starting training to become a huntress instead.

She was still embarrassed by the marks though, but her girlfriends wanted her to know there was nothing to be ashamed of.

Presently, her arms found their way around Weiss' back as her ear pressed to the heiress' collar, listening to the steady thump of her heart. She could feel Yang nuzzling into her loose hair, one warm hand slipping around to massage Pyrrha's stomach. She sighed, feeling immensely better already.

"Sorry, you two," she murmured. "Thank you."

Weiss kissed the top of her head.

"You don't need to thank us, Pyrrha. We love you."

"Yeah," Yang agreed, nodding into her shoulder. "And it's your turn to get spoiled, y'know." She leaned back onto the bed, and Weiss helped to lay Pyrrha down on her back. The heiress took the side opposite Yang, keeping her arms around Pyrrha's shoulders, peppering gentle kisses over her brow and cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. Concern colored her blue eyes, and Pyrrha couldn't help but smile faintly.

"I'm just fine, thanks to you two." Pyrrha hugged Weiss in return.

Yang slid down to the Pyrrha's hip, brushing her long crimson hair aside. She nosed Pyrrha's sleep shirt up before trailing kisses over the little white lines on her stomach. Pyrrha giggled slightly at the contact, and Weiss kissed her lips. Yang looped an arm around her girlfriend's waist and continued kissing until the amazon was laughing out loud.

After that, the blonde made sure Pyrrha's shirt was securely pulled back down into place before she shifted up.

"You're gorgeous, Pyrrha," she murmured. "And _of course_ so are you, princess~" She leaned over Weiss, pressing a kiss to her scarred eye.

"Flatterer," the heiress mumbled.

"Have you seen a mirror lately, Yang?" Pyrrha smiled.

The three of them shared a laugh as they settled down, lying comfortably next to one another. Pyrrha turned over between the two as they each kissed her, the other playing with crimson hair as they waited.

After some time, Yang let out a yawn, and it became contagious.

"How's about a nap?" she suggested.

"That sounds grand," Pyrrha agreed.

"And after that, we'll have supper," Weiss added.

Pyrrha rolled over onto her back once more, and each of her girlfriends took turns sharing kisses with her before Weiss and Yang had a kiss of their own.

At last, they curled up together, heads over heartbeats, and hands through hair and over shoulders.

A light slumber swept over them, taking them to a warm, carefree world together.

And they'd be sure to wake up in a similar place.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry all I'm good for is fluff ahaha hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
